Touched A Dream
by Buttahflie
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE Chris is just trying to find himself. Manny thinks her life is ruined when her mother tells her some "exciting news" which Manny doesn't like at all. Meanwhile, Jimmy finds out a shocking secret... EmmaJimmy, ChrisManny
1. A New Year

**Summary: **It's their sophomore year, and Chris and Manny are going through a lot. Manny thinks her life is ruined when her mother tells her some "exciting news", that doesn't really excite her at all. All of a sudden, she's lost and doesn't know what to do.

Chris is just trying to find himself. He and Emma aren't as hot as they once were, and the truth is...she's kind of crowding him. One heart to heart talk leads to an unexpected friendship, which might lead to a little more.

Meanwhile, another Degrassi student finds out some shocking news, that might just change his life forever...

**"Touched A Dream"**

**A Degrassi Fan Fiction**

**Chapter One: A New Year**

**(((Manny)))**

"Manuella?" My mother called, opening my bedroom door.

I sighed and rolled over. "Yes?"

"Breakfast is on the table," She said, smiling at me, "Be sure to come down and eat when you finish getting ready." She then closed the door, and I listened to her footsteps fade as she went down the stairs.

Why was she in such a good mood? I shrugged and slowly sat up in my bed. It was the first day of school, and I didn't feel excited at all. To me, it was just another year of being Manny the Tramp.

I gave myself a few more minutes to wake up, and then made my way over to the closet.

"What to wear, what to wear?" I asked myself, browsing through my large selection of clothes. I pulled out a couple of different outfits and finally decided on one I liked. The next stop would be the bathroom, to take my shower.

I threw my pajamas in the washing machine and opened the sliding doors. I turned the knob and sighed in relief as the warm water came splashing down at me.

"'Cause everything means nothing, if I ain't got you-ooh," I sang as I rubbed soap on my body. I picked up the shampoo bottle and started singing into as if it were my microphone.

"Manuella, it's six thirty in the morning! Can you keep it down?" My father yelled, pounding on the door. I had woken him up, as I did every morning.

"Sorry, Dad!" I yelled back, smiling to myself. If I couldn't sleep late, neither would he.

I turned the knob again and the hot water slowly disappeared into a puddle around my feet. The shaggy throw rug was dripping wet as I stepped out of the shower, and grabbed my towels. I wrapped one around my body, and then wrapped the second one around my hair.

I shivered as I made my way back to my bedroom. After drying off, I threw the towels in my laundry basket and started to get dressed.

**(((Manny)))**

As I walked down the stairs, the heavenly aroma of bacon, eggs, and French toast made it's way to my nose. I inhaled deeply and smiled.

I took my seat at the table and helped myself to a plate of my mother's wonderful cooking. As I started to eat, I remembered something that had been bugging me for a little while.

"What is this big secret you guys are keeping from me? All these phone calls, and the old guest room being cleaned out. Why are you guys so super happy?" I asked as I placed some eggs and bacon on my plate.

My mother and father exchanged looks and tried to hide their grins, "Manuella...we have some good news."

I squinted at her and wondered what it might be. Maybe my father had won the lottery or something. But why would they have to clean out the guest room for that?

"Manuella, I'm pregnant," My mother said, grinning from ear to ear.

"What?!?" I cried. "You're like...forty!"

My mother's smile disappeared as my world came crashing down. I could picture everything Emma had gone through with Baby Jack, and I gasped. A little baby that would cry _all the time_. I would have to change diapers, sing him lullabies, all that baby stuff. I shuddered just thinking about it. I also realized that since I was fifteen, they would probably make me some live in babysitter. I was so upset, that I got up from the breakfast table and walked out the door, leaving my parents baffled at the kitchen table.

"Manny!" My older brother Carlos called after me, as I walked down the sidewalk. "You're overreacting!"

I turned around, "Overreacting? Mom's pregnant! That means they'll make me into some slave babysitter. I'll have to change diapers, sing lullabies, all that stupid stuff. My social life will be dead!"

"Whatever, Manny. Why can't you just accept it? Gee, Mom wasn't this bad when she found out _you _were pregnant."

"Shut...up!" I said icily. I turned around and started walking to school again, leaving my brother there, thinking over what he had just said.

**(((Chris)))**

I smiled in satisfaction and put my pen down on my desk. I quickly read over the rap lyrics I had just written. "A piece of art, if I do say so myself." I said to no one in particular.

My watch's alarm went out with a soft buzz. I stared at it's face. 6:15 already? I pulled out a pair of jeans and a FUBU shirt to wear for the day. I decided on my favorite blue hat to set it off. I trailed off to the bathroom to get a shower before breakfast. Luckily, I got to the shower before my brother did.

Before I could towel myself I heard my older brother, James, pounding rudely on the door. "Open up, Chris! I gotta get a shower too!"

"Cool it, Jay! I'm almost done." I opened the door with my towel wrapped around my waist. "It's all yours." I said, a twinge of excitement in my voice.

"Why do you sound so fired up?" James said, walking into the bathroom and turning the shower head on.

I leaned on the doorframe. "It's the first day of my sophomore year. A whole year of new exciting things to do and people to meet and..."

"New girls to date?" James cut me off rudely. "Oh, sorry, I forgot. You're dedicated to Emma Nelson, the Environmental Superwoman." He cracked up at his own joke.

"Don't call her that," I rolled my eyes. "Besides, I don't think it's gonna work out with Emma."

"What?" James said, raising his eyebrows at me. "You're not so hot on Miss Nelson anymore? I thought you really liked her."

"I do! I mean, I did. It's just... I don't know, James. The more I hang around Emma, the more I see her as Emma the friend."

"What about Emma the girlfriend?" James questioned.

"I'm just not feeling this relationship as much as I did."

"When did you start feeling this way?"

"I've felt this way since school let out."

"You let it go on for three months?! Chris, you've gotten break this off."

"That's just it. I don't know how. I don't want to date Emma, but I want us to be friends. What do I do?"

Just then my mother appeared in the hall in her favorite purple bathrobe with her arms folded. "James, get your butt in that shower and stop letting that water run! Who do you think pays the bills around here, boy?"

"Sorry, Mama." James said, grabbing a towel from the linen closet. He pushed past me and shrugged his shoulders. "Tough situation. Hope it all works out."

"Yeah," I mumbled and started off to my room to get ready for school.

**(((Chris)))**

I started up the steps of my school, Degrassi Community School. I saw a lot of new faces harboring lost looks as they stared at school maps. Freshmen... I thought.

There were a few faces I recognized, like J.T.Yorke, Jimmy Brooks, and Craig Manning. Emma told me Craig had the pimp juice. She said that Craig cheated on his girlfriend with Manny. Of course, Emma wasn't the only person to fill me in on the happenings between Craig, Manny, and his ex-girlfriend Ashley. It was the buzz of the school for months. Hopefully everyone has grown up and moved on from last year's drama.

"Hi, Chris." I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around and saw Emma. She wore a nice blue top with hip hugger jeans. I had to admit, she did look nice.

"Oh, hey, Emma. What's up?" I said, politely.

"Not much." She sighed. "So, here we are. Once we walk through these doors we'll be official sophomores."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, you ready?" She asked.

"Ready for what?"

I looked up and saw the owner of the sweet voice. It belonged to non other than Manny Santos. She looked... amazing. She wore a denim mini skirt with a matching jacket over a pink tube top. Her long hair was hanging down her back, straight and sophisticated. Manny's look had toned down a lot since last year, but she still looked fly as ever. I found myself checking her out. How could I not? Manny's gorgeous!

"To start our sophomore year." Emma answered Manny's question.

"I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

I noticed a hint of sadness in Manny's voice.

"Everything, okay?" Emma wanted to know.

Manny nodded. "Yeah, totally." She bit her lip, nervously. "Let's get this show on the road!"


	2. The Truth

**"Touched A Dream"**

**A Degrassi Fan Fiction**

**Chapter Two: The Truth  
  
**

**(((Manny)))**

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," I said as I walked down the hallway, Emma by my side.

"Told you that you would survive," Emma said, smiling at me.

I smiled back and we made our way down the steps, "So, do you have any plans?"

"Actually, yeah. I have a SITE meeting, and I'm running kind of late."

"Oh," I said, refraining from rolling my eyes. The environment always came first with Emma, "So, what are you doing after the meeting?"

"I honestly don't know. Why? Do you wanna hang out?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, actually. I think I'll go hang at the Dot. How about we meet there after your meeting?"

Emma shrugged, "Sounds good."

"Okay, see ya then, I guess."

Emma turned around and started walking, and I did the same.

**(((Manny)))**

I walked into the Dot and took a seat. I sighed and put my head in my hands. I had so many questions that were left unanswered and I was in no mood to talk to my parents. How could I face them after my little episode in the morning?

"Manny, are you okay?" Asked a concerned voice.

I looked up and saw Chris looking at me curiously.

"Yes..." I sat up and shrugged my shoulders, "I mean, no."

Chris took a seat and I figured he was expecting me to talk. Good ol' Chris. He seemed to always be there when you needed him.

So I let it all spill out. Chris just sat there and listened. He didn't interrupt me with comments, like Emma sometimes did. He just listened and let me vent.

"So, why does your mom being pregnant make you feel like that? It can't just be that your gonna be some live in babysitter." Chris finally said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to push his words away.

He raised his eyebrow at me, "You know what I mean, Manny."

I did know very well what he meant, too.

I sighed and rested my head on my hand, "Well, my mom having a baby could ruin everything my family is to me. I mean, I've never been tight with them or anything, but I established a connection with my mother last year...and I don't want to lose it. A baby will take all my mother's time, and she'll just...forget about me."

Chris smiled, "Manny...I'm sure your moms loves you. She ain't gonna forget about you."

I returned his smile and felt a little better after I heard those words, "You know Chris, it's really great talking to you. Maybe we can hang sometime."

Chris shrugged, "That sounds good. But right now, I have to go. I promised my moms I would do some errands for her."

"Okay, later."

Chris smiled and walked away.

Just as he was exiting, a tired looking Emma entered the Dot. She stopped for a second to talk to her boyfriend, and then made her way to me.

She put her stuff down on the table, and greeted me, "Hey."

"Hey, how was the meeting?"

"Great! We got a lot accomplished," Emma grinned at me.

"That's cool," I sighed and rested my head on my hand again.

"Manny, what's up with you today?" Emma asked, looking at me curiously.

"Nothing..." I sighed and decided to just tell her, "Em, my mom is pregnant."

Emma scrunched up her brow, "And you're upset. Why?"

I rolled my eyes. I thought maybe she's understand, but I guess not, "Just forget it, Em."

"Manny, I'm your best friend. Can you at least tell me what's really going on with you, and why this is such a big problem?"

"Em, you wouldn't understand. You and your mom have always been close," I said, shaking my head.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was never really had a good relationship with my mom, and we've gotten a lot closer. When she has this baby, everything will be ruined! Happy?"

"Okay, fine. So, what do you want to eat?"

**(((Jimmy)))**

I walked in my apartment to my find my mother arguing with somebody on the phone. She hardly noticed that I was standing there, I guess because she was so wrapped up in her conversation.

'Great', I thought.' The one time my parents are actually home, and they ignore me.'

I sighed and walked into my bedroom. I threw my stuff on the bed and popped in my favorite DJ Madd Bullets CD. As the music came pouring out of the speakers, I moved some of my stuff and starting doing push ups on the floor.

"Jimmy?" I thought I heard somebody calling me, but the music was too loud and I couldn't really tell. "JIMMY! Open up!"

I sighed and got up to turn down my music. I wiped at my face with a towel, and opened the door. My mother and father were standing there. Their expressions were far from happy.

'Oh no, what did I do now?' I thought, opening my door wider to let them in.

My parents stepped in and I sat down on my bed, pushing the junk that covered it aside.

"Jimmy," My mother said, glancing at my father uneasily.

I raised my eyebrows at her as if to say, "Um...yeah?"

She took a deep breath and turned away from me. I could see tears slowly streaming down her cheeks, and my mind filled with questions. I immediately thought of my grandmother, who had suffered from a hear attack the year before. Was something wrong with her?

"Is it Grandma?" I asked, scrunching up my brow.

My father bit his lip, "No, you're grandmother is fine."

"Then what is it?" I asked, clearly confused.

"Jimmy, this might come as quite a shock to you, but..." My father trailed off. He tried to comfort my mother, who was still crying. "It's okay, Jane."

That went on for about five minutes, until my father had succeeded in calming my mother down.

"Well are you gonna tell me or what?" I asked impatiently.

My parents exchanged looks and my mother finally spoke, "You tell him, Davon."

My father sighed, "Okay, Jane. I suggest you go into another room. This news is obviously too much for you to handle."

My mother nodded and walked out of my room, closing the door behind her.

He sighed again, and walked towards me slowly. He took a seat next to me, and stared at the ground.

Finally he spoke, "Jimmy, there is something we've been keeping from you."

"What?" I asked, dreading what would come out of his mouth next.

"Jimmy, you're...adopted."

**(((Chris)))**

'You know Chris, it's really great talking to you. Maybe we can hang sometime...' Her words echoed in my mind, and I smiled to myself.

"Chris," My brother called from the kitchen. "Chris! CHRIS!"

He snatched me out of my thoughts and I frowned slightly, "What do you want, James?"

"Emma's on the phone. She sounds pretty heated."

My eyes widened and I jumped up from my chair. Our date! I ran into the kitchen and took the phone from James.

"Uh, hey," I said into the receiver, as I walked back into my bedroom.

"Don't 'Hey' me, Chris. It's seven, our date was at 6:30. Where are you?!?" Emma's stern voice came through the phone. I cringed as I pictured her glaring at me icily.

"Sorry, I've been in la la land," I chuckled softly as I caught myself using my mother's phrase.

Emma sighed, "I guess it's okay. So are you gonna come down here and get on with our date, or are you just gonna have me stood up completely?"

"Naw, Em. I'll be down there in a little bit." I sighed as I clicked the Off button on the phone. I walked into the kitchen and hung the phone up on the receiver.

"I'm guessing you still didn't break it off with Mother Nature?" James asked, snickering at his jokes.

"One, how many times have I told you to stop cracking environmental jokes about Emma? And two...no."

James sighed and started to make himself a sandwich.

"Jay, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" I asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Depends...what is it?"

"Can you drive me down to the movies? I was supposed to meet Emma there a half hour ago."

My brother turned around and raised his eyebrow, but didn't say anything. I breathed a sigh of relief as he grabbed his car keys.

**(((Chris)))**

"That had to be the worst movie ever!" I said as Emma and I entered the Dot. We had decided to go there for a little something to eat before going home.

"It was okay..." Emma said uncertainly, taking a seat at one of the many tables.

"I'll go get us something to eat. What do you want?"

"The usual. A veggie burger with a side order of fries. Oh yeah, and a strawberry milkshake." Emma smiled at me.

I faked a smile and went to go place our order. Ten minutes later, I walked back to the table with our food.

"A Veggie burger, fries, and a milkshake for you, and two burgers, a large order of fries, and a soda for me." I said, smiling as I placed the tray on the table.

Emma froze. She watched with a mortified look as I took a bite of my burger.

"Chris!" She cried.

"What?" I asked with my mouthful.

"You're eating...an animal! That was an intelligent, living, breathing thing just like you or me! What gives you the right to eat it?"

I sighed and set the burger down. How could I forget Emma was a vegetarian? She had ordered a veggie burger for pete's sake!

We sat in silence for the rest of the meal. Emma gave me her fries, since I couldn't eat my two burgers. She sat there glaring at me icily as I shoved the fries into my mouth by the handful. I avoided her stare and my eyes wandered over to a dark haired girl sitting all by herself. My eyes lit up as I realized it was Manny. Did she hang out here all day or something?

When we finished eating, Emma got up and waited for me to throw away what remained of our meal.

I walked her outside, and we just stood there. It was kind of awkward.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye. For now at least," Emma showed me a tiny smile and gave me a peck on the cheek. She turned around and started in the direction of her house.

"You don't need me to walk you home or anything?" I called after her.

"I can manage." She called back, not turning around.

She must of really been mad at me. She always wanted me to walk her home. She'd do anything to spend an extra second with me.

I shrugged and made my way back into the Dot. I spotted Manny and smiled to myself.

"Hey," I said, taking a seat next to her.

She looked up and smiled, "Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing much. So how about that time your promised me?" I asked, grinning.

Manny gave me a confused look, "Huh?"

"You said we could hang sometime, so how about now?"

A grin spread across Manny's face, "Sure. You know how long I've been here? I haven't been home since this morning!"

"Dang." I said. I stood up and extended my arm, "So where you wanna go and watcha wanna do? The sky's the limit."

She linked arms with me and smiled, "Hmm...I heard the carnival's in town. Do you wanna go? I hope Emma doesn't mind..."

We walked out of the Dot and into the night, "Why would Emma mind? Me and you just hanging as friends."

"As friends, right..." Manny said slowly. "So how are we gonna get there."

"Do you have money for the bus?" I asked, fishing in my pocket for my bus pass.

"Yeah," Manny said, "The bus..."

"What's wrong with the bus?" I asked in mock offence.

"Nothing," Manny laughed. "Now let's go have us some fun!"


	3. Unforgettable

**"Touched A Dream"**

**A Degrassi Fan Fiction**

**Chapter Three: Unforgettable**

**(((Manny)))**

As Chris and I got off the bus, the first thing I saw was the big ferris wheel. The lights twinkled in the darkness, and it lit the sky up like glitter.

"Beautiful, huh?" Chris asked, taking out some money for tickets.

I nodded, in awe of all the lights and attractions, "So, what do you wanna do first?"

Chris shrugged, "I was thinking we could check out some of the games, and then hop one some of the rides. Sound good?"

I smiled and nodded, "Sounds great."

We walked around, looking for some good games. Finally, we came across the ball toss.

I burst out laughing as Chris showed interest in playing the game.

"What's so funny?" He asked, a confused look present on his face.

"Well, on my first date ever, I happened to play this game. Did I mention I made a complete fool of myself?" I told Chris about me and Craig's first date. By the time I finished telling the story, a huge grin was spreading across Chris' face.

"Wow, Ms. Santos. I didn't know you were that...bubbly and...perky." Chris teased.

I pushed him playfully, "Shut up!"

He smiled and started to play the game. Ten minutes later, he has successfully won three stuffed animals.

"Good job, Chris," I gave him a high five.

"Who's tha man?" Chris asked in a cocky tone.

"You're the man," I said, laughing a little.

He handed me one of the stuffed animals. It was a large orange plush Care Bear, which I immediately recognized as Friend Bear.

"Thanks, Chris! I was missing Friend Bear! I'm gonna name him...Sunshine!" I hugged the bear to my chest, grinning broadly," So are those for Emma?"

"This one is," Chris held up a cute stuffed panda. "She's crazy about endangered animals, we all know that."

"Oh, that's perfect for her!" I said, "Who's that for?"

He hugged the large stuffed monkey to his chest, "Shhh...it's for me. I'ma name him...DJ Fuzzy."

I shook my head and tried not to laugh, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Chris said, "I've always liked monkeys..."

I smiled, "Me too. They're so...cute."

"Yeah, that's true but that's not the reason I like them," Chris said, as we started walking. We passed rows and rows of booths, some selling refreshments, some were game booths, and some were for art such as portraits or bottled sand.

"Hey! Let's go on that roller coaster they have set up," Chris said, a grin still present on his face.

I felt a little sick as I thought of that."Um, a roller coaster?" I asked meekly.

"Yeah," Chris looked at me, "Are you afraid of them or something? 'Cause we don't have to go on..."

"Are you kidding me? I _love_ roller coasters..." I lied, sending him a reassuring smile.

"Great!"

**(((Jimmy)))**

Even though I had sometimes wished I had different parents, I felt tears come to my eyes at the thought of Davon and Jane not being my real mother and father.

"Do you know who my, uh, biological parents are?" I asked, after a long moment of silence.

I saw a single tear make it's way down my father- I mean Davon's face. It fell off his cheek and he wiped whatever remained of it off his face.

"Well, you walked in while your mother, I mean...Jane, was on the phone-"

I cut him off, "Wait, that was who she was arguing with on the phone? My um, mother?"

Davon nodded, and sighed.

"How long have you guys been in contact with her?" I asked, getting angrier at her by the second.

"About a month now," Davon said slowly, "She said she had just realized how empty her life as been since you left. She says she missed the pitter patter of feet on the floor...and the paintings and other artwork you used to bring home from school..."

Davon eyes were dangerously close to spilling over, and his voice was shaky.

"Wait a minute..." I said, remembering something from my past.

FLASHBACK

"Mama, where am I going?" I asked, petrified as my mother walked me over to a car I had never seen before. A very "business" looking young woman, got out and started loading most of my belongings into the backseat. I wanted to grab my stuff and bring it back into the house, but something about that woman scared me.

A tear slid down my mother's cheek and she held me close, "You're going away for a little while, baby. Mama's gotta get better, and when she does, she's gonna come back and we're all gonna be one happy family."

I looked up at her. At 5'10, she towered over me, "With Ricky, too?"

Ricky was the puppy we had found abandoned around the old warehouse, which was down the street from where we lived. My mother didn't really enjoy having an untrained puppy around the house, but she tolerated it for my sake.

My mother smiled weakly, "Even Ricky."

"Promise?"

"Promise," She gave me another tight hug, and gestured for me to get in the backseat of the car.

She leaned over and kissed my forehead, "Now be good while mama's away, Jimmy."

"Okay," I whispered.

My mother stood back as the car started move. I twisted around in my seat, and tears slid down my cheeks as I watched my mother become smaller and smaller as we went farther away.

END FLASHBACK

"She never came back for me. She hadn't even contacted me once in the past..." I looked at Davon for help.

"...Twelve years." Davon said, "You were just four when she left you. You're lucky you were so cute that we wanted adopted you the minute we saw you."

We laughed a little and then it was back to the questions.

"What do you mean she never came back for you?" Davon asked curiously.

"I remember. I remember the day when I last saw her. She said she would come back for me," Tears started making there way down my cheeks, "She said we could be a happy family...Ricky too."

Davon wrapped me into a tight hug and we stayed like that for a couple of minutes.

"Are you going to try to get in contact with her?" Davon asked as we separated from the embrace, "I can go get her number for you."

"When I'm ready, Dad." I smiled a little and wiped the tears away quickly, "You know what? No matter, biological or not...you're still my dad, Davon. And Jane's still my mom. Things are just gonna change a little, right?"

Davon smiled, "Right."

He gave me a another tight hug and then exited my bedroom.

I wiped my face again until it was entirely dry and lay down on my bed, "Wow..."

It was all I could say. All that information was just unbelievable to me. It was surreal. There was a person out there that loved me and wanted to be around me. I mean, I love Davon and Jane, but they were never really there for me as parents. But then again, why did this woman leave me? She promised she would come back and she never did. Those thoughts made me angrier by the second, and I fell asleep with a frown on my face.

**((((Chris)))**

I waited patiently for Manny to come out of bathroom. I could hear her throwing up, and just that almost made me want to barf as well. Finally she opened the door and came out. Her hair was all messed up and her face was pale.

"If you didn't want to ride the roller coaster, you shoulda just told me," I said, giving her back the care bear she had made me hold.

"I'm dead afraid of heights," Manny said, looking at me apologetically, "I'm sorry. I bet I totally ruined the night for you."

I smiled, "You didn't ruin anything. The night is still young. How 'bout we just forget about this and go get us a picture?"

Manny smiled back and we went looking for the guy who was doing portraits.

"No way is my head that big," I said as we came out of the little tent/booth the guy had going.

Manny busted out laughing as we stared at the portrait, "First off, yes it is. Second off, it's a cartoon drawing. It's _supposed_ to look like that."

"First off, no my head is not the big. And second off, oh..." I said, feeling a little stupid.

"Whatever, Chris," Manny said, smiling and shaking her head, "So, where to next?"

"How about the ferris wheel?" I asked uncertainly.

"Um, Chris...heights," Was all Manny said.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," I joked, as I led her to the ferris wheel.

"Yeah, you and that humongous head of yours," Manny replied, gazing at the ferris wheel nervously.

I touched my head, "It is _not _big."

"Sure it's not, Chris," Manny said, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Ha ha. Anyways, are you too afraid of heights to go on the ferris wheel? I mean, I guess it's okay that Manny Santos is afraid of something that even a five year old isn't afraid of," I teased, trying to get her on the ride with me.

"Hmmmph," Manny said. She stepped up to the platform and gave the guy who was working the ferris wheel, four tickets. Two for me and two for her.

She got on and looked at me, "Well are you coming or not?"

I got in, shocked that my plan had actually worked. As the compartment we were in got to the top , the ride stopped. I loved when this happened. It was my favorite part of the ride. It was as if I could almost reach out and touch the stars. I loved being up high in the air.

I glanced at Manny. Her face was pale again and her eyes were glued to anywhere but the ground below us.

"Hey," I whispered. She looked at me and I continued, "You're afraid of heights...we should've left this ride alone."

"No! I need to conquer this fear," She whispered determinedly. She was tightly hugging Sunshine, the care bear I had won her earlier.

"Don't suffocate Sunshine!" I exclaimed.

"What else am I supposed to hold?" She cried softly, too scared to laugh.

"Manny, if you ever need to suffocate something, my hand is always there." I said, shaking my head, "Didn't you know that?"

Manny laughed and grabbed my hand, "Thanks, Chris."

"Um...maybe not that hard, Manny?" I replied in a small voice, twisted up in pain.

Manny laughed nervously, "Sorry..."

We gazed out at the stars and gradually Manny let go off my hand. I even rocked the compartment a little bit, and she almost didn't scream.

"Wow," She said, reaching out her hand to see if see if she could touch the sky, something you always have to do as a little kid. I mimicked her and we laughed. She then gazed at the sky in awe, "It's beautiful."

"Isn't it?" I replied in a comical voice, pretending it was my stuffed monkey. "What do you think Ms. Endangered Panda?"

"Why, yes I must declare that it is the most wonderful thing my eyes have ever come across. It's absolutely brilliant!" I made Emma's panda say to DJ Fuzzy. I said it in a heavy British old woman accent, just to make Manny laugh.

I succeeded. She burst out laughing and couldn't stop, even as we started to move. She had so much fun after she relaxed, that she wanted to ride it one more time.

We spent the rest of the night riding the ferris wheel, sharing secrets, fears, just talking about life in general. I learned a lot about Manny that night, and she learned a lot about me. She had to go home after a while, and she used her cell phone to call her brother for a ride. We exchanged numbers and promised to hang again sometime. I knew that "sometime" would be in the very near future. I also knew that Manny and I would become friends, wait, more than friends...best buddies, ha ha.

"What happened to you?" James asked when I got home. He started waving his hand in front of my face, "Earth to Chris."

"Jay, I think I finally find someone who understands me. And it's great." That was all I said. I walked into my room, changed, and eventually fell right asleep.


End file.
